greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Battle of Endor
The Great Battle of Endor '''(also known as '''Endor War), fought between the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires, Coalition of Independent States, Protectorate of Menoth, Thalan Empire, Borg Collective, was one of the largest and most important engagements of the First War. Plans for the battle began after the Allies learned that the Axis was building a new Death Star above the forest moon of Endor in the Viau Universe at the same time, the Coalition forces planned to also destroy the Death Star II and Grand Admiral Ackbar, ditto with the plans for the Borgs, Menothians and Thalans. At the same time, six factions also encountered IG-88's Droid Army in the middle of the battle. In addition, spies had informed Allied leadership that not only were the Death Star's defense systems incomplete, but also that the Pure Emperor and Emperor Palpatine themselves would be overseeing the completion of the superweapon's construction. Seeing an opportunity to strike a crippling blow to the Empire, the Alliance planned an attack on the incomplete space station. Part of the Alliance would fight on the moon's surface in an attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star, while another group would fight in space, assaulting the battle station in Endor's orbit once the protective shield was deactivated. The Axis also had a fleet of Starships waiting to ambush and destroy the Allied Fleet upon arrival. On the ground, Allied forces commanded by Jonathan J. O'Neill fought the Axis army stationed on the forest moon in attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star. Meanwhile in space, the Grand Alliance Fleet, led by Grand Admiral Gial Ackbar and aided by Lando Calrissian in the Millennium Falcon, battled the Axis's naval forces and attacked the battle station. The battle ended a decisive victory for the Alliance of Nations, it signified the destruction of the Death Star II, the destruction of the Executor and the death of Emperor Palpatine, however, the Pure Emperor managed to escape this. This battle become infamous for the Galactic Empire's near collapse and it's declaration of matural law by the Axis. People involved in the Great Battle of EndorCategory:Great Battle of Endor For the main article: see here Factions Involved Alliance of Nations * New Galactic Republic * Old Galactic Republic * Autobots * Kingdom of Cygnar * Federal Republic of Demacia * Interstellar Alliance * United Nations(Gil) * United Earth Federation * Judges * Terran Republic * Vanu Sovereignty * New Conglomerate * Earth Federation(Gundam) * Interplanetary Strategic Alliance * United Commonwealths of Worlds * Grand Terran Alliance * Corneria * Tau'ri-Jaffa Alliance * Genii Confederation * Krimzon Guard * Bajoran Republic * Human-Vortigaunt Federation * United Earth Federation * Deferi * PanOceania * New Californian Republic * Federal Kingdom of Thedas * Terran Confederation ( Wing Commander) * Citadel Council * Systems Alliance * United Citizen Federation * Imperium of Man * Tau Empire * Eldar Craftworks * Ogre Kingdoms * Galactic Federation(metroid) * Protoss Empire * Tohaa * Worgen * Ariadna * Yu Jing * United Federation of Planets * Romulan Republic * Lukari Concordium * Kentari Union * Kryptonian Empire * Enforcers (swat kats) * United Alliances of Orion Species * Pan Pacific Defense Corps * Russian Federation * Lyran Commonwealth * Main Force Patrol * ISAF ( ace combat ) * Aurelia * Night Elf Imperium * United States of America(Pol) * Atlantic Federation * Twelve Colonies of Kobol * Principality of Gallia * European Continental Alliance * Novus * Atreides * Ordos * Jedi-Sith Empire * Weyland-Yutani ( helped the alliance out during the war) * Peacekeepers * Amarr empire * Rozarrian Empire * Federated Commonwealth * Galactic Terran Alliance * Galactic Guild of Wyveria (Monster Hunter) * Liberty * Rheinland * Bretonia * Kusari * Tilea * Eorzean Galactic Alliance * Terran Federal Union (Atelier) * Justice League * Frontier Systems (Sidewinder F/Sidewinder V) * Galactic Union of Zemuria (The Legend of Heroes Trails Series) * The Alliance * Earth Kingdom * Germanican Empire * Coalition of Western Republics * Terran Union (SNEEDHAM507's Ignition Crisis) * Federation Systems of Ys (Ys) * Ferengi Alliance * Hydran Kingdom * Kingdom of Bretonnia * United Kingdom of Water * Kingdom of Sapin * Republic of Emmeria * Caldari State * Strategic Defence Coalition * Union of Allied Planets * Grand Terran Alliance * Night Elf Imperium * Commonwealth ( red faction ) * Pandaren Empire * United Empire of Earth * Republic of Ustio ( helped the allies during the war ) * Alkarian Empire * Coalition of Northern Kiithid * Hiigaran Empire * Bulrathian Empire * United Earth Federation ( Qioo'lik) * Crimson Raiders * EarthGov * Terran Coalition of Man * Free Planets Alliance * COG * EDF * Galactic Rangers * Kromagg Dynasty * Megacorp * Stormcloaks * Terran Dominion * Imperial Legion * Free Galactic Republic * Galactic Rebel Alliance * New Valkion Federation * Kingdom of Kryta * Grand Sith Empire * C.E.L.L * GDI * NOD * Locust Horde * Skrull empire * Kingdom of Araby * Kingdom of Hyrule * Coalition States * Hapes Consortium * Federated Union of Neptunia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Raven's Nest (Armored Core) * Brotherhood of Steel * SCP Foundation ( Hired by the allies during the battle) * Green Lantern Corp * Dwarf Kingdoms ( warhammer fantasy ) * Empire of the Isles * Osean Federation * Lustrian Empire * Kingdom of Nippon ( warhammer fantasy ) * Systems Commonwealth * IMC * Red Faction * Ulthuan Kingdoms * Empire of Man * Kingdom of Gondor * The Race * Exiles(wildstar) Axis of Empires * Empire of Combine Race * Greater German Reich * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Helghast Empire * Decepticons * Galactic Empire * Free Worlds League * Orange Lantern Corps * American Empire * Harkonnen * Enclave * Caesar's Legion * Khans * Pigmask Army * Zin Empire * Crimson Lance * Hyperion * Archadian Empire * Romulan Star Empire * Klingon Empire * Cardassian Union * Terran Empire * Gorn Hegemony * Na'Kuhl * Ekosian Reich * Principality of Zeon * Ultor Corporation * Soviet Union(Gil) * Andross's Empire * Cerberus * Nomads * Haqqislam * Skynet ( decided to help the axis during Endor ) * Institute * Galbadian Galactic Empire * Chaos Insurgency ( Hired by the Axis ) * Italian Imperium * Norsefire * Dominion of Cassus * Red Line * Archadian Empire * Vitiate's Sith Empire * Galactic Empire (Legend of Galactic Heroes) * Empire of the Rising Sun * Japanese Empire * People's Republic of China * ANGIL (Lethal Skies II) * Elerian Reich * Sovereign Colonies * Kree Empire * One Earth Regime * Kilrathi Empire * Yuktobania * Chiss Ascendancy * Kislev * Belkan Reich * Sith Empire * Sakkran Hierarchy * Gestahlian Empire * Democratic Republic of Leasath * Kingdom of Erusea * Common Defence Pact * Kingdom of Khador * Xilo Galactic Republic * Post Human Republic * Gallente Federation * Nefarious Empire * Confederate States * Taiidan Empire * Triceraton Empire * Empire of Heartless * Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance * Draconis Combine * Interstellar Concordium * Hydra * Order of Nations * Scourge * Aldmeri Dominion * Hierarchy * Socialist Canadian Empire * Conseil of Workers' Systems * Noxus * Irken Hierarchy * Greater Korean Republic * Federation of Americas * Armacham Technology Corporation * People's Republic of Ionia * Goa'uld Empire * Mrrshan Empire * Martians * Cylon Empire * Authority * Consortium * Euskadi Democratic Republic Coalition of Independent StatesCategory:Battles * Orks * Force of Chaos * Farsight Enclave * Dark Eldar * Space Pirates * Raiders * KVA * Cybran Nation ( joined in the side of the coalition) * Aeon Illuminate * Liberation Front * Shadow Revolution * Kingdom of Ind * Holy Order of Kinshaya * Pagan Royal Army * Scryah Republic * Narn Empire * Covenant Remnants * Norsca * Universal Church of Truth * Son'a * Scrin ( helped the coalition against the alliance) * Daemon * Legion of Everblight * Eternal Empire * Capellan Confederation * Sontarans * Klingon Rebels * Greenskins * Estovakia * Batarian Empire * Chaos ( warhammer fantasy ) * Combined Army * Vaas'Pirates * Dark Elves * Semerian Commonwealth * Lyran Star Empire * Tomb Kings * Khanate of Earth * Tzenkethi Coailtion * Dominion * Breen Confederacy * Skaven * Hutt Cartel * Forsaken * Strogg * Space Pirates * Necrons * Tyranids * Grineer * Krogan Militia * Skorne * Forgotten * Circle Orboros * Masari * Scourge * Voth Sepertaists * Ssi-ruvvi Imperium * Mandalorians * Deleathan * Santa Blanca Cartel * Blood Pack * Blue Suns * Eclipse * Minmatar * Cryx * Vorcha Tribes * Golden Path * Yuuzhan Vong * Chimera * New Serethan Empire * Immortan Joe * Zerg * Fourth Reich * Zann Consortium Independent Factions * Borg Collective * Thalan Empire * Protectorate of Menoth * IG-88's Droid Army